


sharp humour

by thisisthenoid



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hands, Headcanon, Lazy story, Other, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthenoid/pseuds/thisisthenoid
Summary: maxwell asks wilson a question.





	sharp humour

**Author's Note:**

> started: 29/8/2019  
klei are cowards. fingerless gloves in drawings? sleeves with bare hands in the trailers? no. Clawed of Hands. yall seen that one pic in the loading screen of dst where beargers holding him? clawed hands. youre gonna have to rip this headcanon from my cold dead grip because ive had this thought since i got into ds in early 2014. and maxwell doesnt deserve his claw hands because hes a dick hdfgh  
anyway i got punched in the face by a writing hibernation so bdfghjdfs bleh

'so. whats the matter with your limbs?'

'excuse me?'

'your arms and hands look like the fire snatchers.'

'fire snatchers? ... you mean the night hands?'

'yes. ... you call them night hands?'

'yeah. because. because they're hands and they come out at night.'

'ah, your scientific know how shines out once again.'

'right, because fire snatchers sounds _so_ much better.' maxwell scoffs at him, but wilson continues before he can snap back. 'whats- why do you think they look like _those_, anyway?' wilson then stares at his limbs, wiggling his fingers and twisting his wrists this way and that, slowly sweeping his arms from left to right like its the first time he's ever set an eye on them.

'you truly see them as normal?' maxwell asks incredulously.

'well they certainly don't look inky black and horrifically clawed to me.' wilson counters. 'you're not pulling a very good trick for being a magician; i thought your trickery's were impeccable.'

'oh believe me, i don't say such things to be accusatory. i believe more in speaking harsh truths than to stir the pot these days. come now, i thought you knew me better than that.'

'bold thing to say from a man who spoke through a radio and has the emotions of a fish.' now wearing an annoyed look, wilson continues to stare at his hands, refusing maxwell his full attention.

'they're monster-like.' maxwell helpfully supplies instead, completely ignoring wilson's bite, pointing at the blackness of his arm like it explained everything. 'curved and sharp, much like the deerclops, and the darkness goes all the way past your sleeves. which, in truth, i'm jealous of.' he pauses to look at his own gloved hands, which lack the sickly sharpness wilson sports. 'i was king of this world for an epoch, yet even i don't have such gruesome anatomy. which is a shame, really; if i did, think of the possibilities! ... do i? do these appear clawed to you?' finally wilson glances at him, eye creased with deep irritation.

'_no_, they _don't_. and neither do _mine._'

'oh dear; maybe that accident really _did_ knock all the sight from you. or maybe your naive-ness is just far too blinding.' wilson stayed quiet after that, hands folded in his lap in a sudden hit of self consciousness, gaze fixed souly on the patch of grass in front of him rather than the man beside him. 'it's not a bad thing. don't be so worried about it.' maxwell adds as an after thought and a one armed shrug.

'maybe to _you_.' maxwell laughs at that, deep and fluttery, which slowly grows in volume. it didn't improve wilson's mood.

'now i see why webber calls you 'father' so often! they see a kinship in you - from one monster to another! oh i'm a fool for not seeing that sooner!'

wilson tunes maxwell out after that, who keeps howling with laughter like he'd been told one of the funniest jokes he'd ever heard in his life. annoyingly, his barks continued until the darkness slunk over them, and he still didn't stop until wilson smacked him over the head with a claw.

**Author's Note:**

> hey have i mentioned how much i love the hc that wilson has clawed monster hands yet? =p also ive been here like five years and i still dont know how to tag properly dfhfdsghvdsf


End file.
